memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Deployment/Act Two
The Helena is flying at high warp on course to the Border to meet up with the attack fleet. Capt. Taylor (vo): Captain's Log Stardate 54323.3. We're on course for the Cardassian Border to meet up with the attack fleet that is going to invade the border and attack Torros II, (Beat) I'm a bit worried about leaving the Station undefended against a massive combined Cardassian/Dominion fleet but we're going to follow our orders the ship is proving to be an easy vessel along with the crew. In the situation Room Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, Ensign Sito, Lieutenant Crusher, Ensign Kaye, Lieutenant Commander Clarkson, and Doctor Langford are standing around the table, as Captain Taylor is briefing the senior staff on the situation and mission objective. Capt. Taylor: We're to meet up with the defense fleet comprised of Starfleet and Klingon vessels and proceed to Torros II, and take out the shipyards and the breeding outpost any questions? Lieutenant Commander Clarkson looks at her. Ltcmdr. Clarkson: So we're abandoning Deep Space Nine? She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: I know this isn't what we hoped for but we're ordered to attack the outpost yes we're abandoning the Space Station, I know I don't like it either but if we don't do this then we're done for. Ensign Sito looks at the Captain. Ens. Sito: Captain I don't know if I can do this I was held by them for along time, and I don't know if I can do this. She walks over to her. Capt. Taylor: Sito I've read your file and I understand what you've been through but I want you to find it in your heart and help this crew win this first battle. She looks at her and nods. Ens. Sito: I can do it Captain. She smiles at the Ensign. Then Captain Taylor looks at the crew. Capt. Taylor: I understand what you're thinking yes we're having to face the most toughest opponent we've faced since the Borg, but I believe we can win this upcoming war to keep the peace dismissed. The senior staff leave and assume their stations as Doctor Langford walks into the turbo-lift and heads to sickbay to prepare for wounded, as Ensign Kaye looks at her console. Ens. Kaye: We're approaching the border. Captain Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: Drop us out of warp and assume formation. She inputs commands into the helm and the engines hum to low power, the Helena enters formation with the fleet. On the Bridge Ensign Sito looks at her console. Ens. Sito: Captain Admiral Larson has signaled that we proceed to Torros II. She looks at Ensign Kaye. Capt. Taylor: Ensign you heard our orders. She inputs commands into the conn and engaged the Impulse engines. Cmdr. Martin: Let's hope that we don't get brunt. Captain Taylor turns to him then turn to Ensign Sito. Capt. Taylor: Ensign get me the ship captains and the Admiral we need to get the plan of attack. She nods and inputs command into the console and sends the transmission to the ship captains and the Admiral. At the Situation Room Captain Taylor is chatting with Captain Wright, Captain Benteen, General K'Mar, and Admiral Nelson about the plan. Capt. Taylor: We're abandoning Deep Space Nine for an undefeated outpost, we should take the fleet and head to the station if we don't we'll lose the Station. Rear Adm. Nelson (on screen): I understand Captain but we need to deal the enemy an early blow to their forces, and Starfleet thinks that Deep Space Nine isn't that important right now. Gen. K'Mar (on screen): I agree General Martok has inforced their lines till their plan is put into action, and he will die with honor if they fail. Capt. Wright (on screen): I concere with the Admiral and General true DS9 is important to the war, but right now we need to do this mission. Capt. Benteen (on screen): We're just going to have to pray that the Station and hold off the main fleet, while we're doing this mission. Rear Adm. Nelson (on screen): The Helena and four Birds of prey will assault the shipyards while the main fleet keeps the defending forces busy, I know we're risking losing the Station but we need to do this. Captain Taylor walks around the main table and looks at the MSD. Capt. Taylor: Aye Admiral we'll get the job done Helena out. The transmission ends. fade out end of act two.